¿Caperucita Roja?
by Monedita123
Summary: "—Si se te acerca un lobo, ¡patéale el culo!" [TodoBaku]
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez, en un lugar muy lejano, una súper casa lujosa en la que vivía felizmente la familia Bakugou a las afueras del bosque.

—¡KATSUKI, TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE LOS SÁBADOS LIMPIAS TÚ EL BAÑO! —gritaba cierta señora a su preciado hijo.

—¡OBLÍGAME VIEJA BRUJA! —respondió aquel chico.

—¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! —amenazó dicha mujer acercándose para castigarlo como se merece.

—¡SUÉLTAME MIERDA! —seguía el joven tratando de zafarse de lo que su madre le estaba intentando poner—. ¡¿Qué mierda es esta?! —se quejó al ver cómo le había puesto algo que parecía ser una caperuza de color rojo.

—Ya que no quieres ayudar en casa, ve a visitar a la familia Midoriya y llévales esta cesta con comida —ordenó la mujer mientras miraba de manera amenazante a su amargado hijo—. He oído que Izuku ha enfermado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser considerado.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEBO DE PONERME ESTO Y VISITAR AL PUTO DEKU?! —siguió el chico tratando de quitarse aquella cosa de tela roja.

—¡TÚ CALLA Y OBEDECE A TU MADRE! —insistió la mujer terminando por entregar la cesta a su hijo, empujándole a la salida y amenazándole con un puño en alto—. ¡Recuerda no desviarte del camino ni hablar con extraños!

—¡YA LO SÉ, JODER! —gritó nuevamente viéndose obligado a cumplir aquella labor.

—¡Ya sabes que hay muchos lobos por el bosque! ¡Si se te acerca uno, patéale el culo! —finalizó la madre despidiéndose de su molesto hijo que, frustrado, ya se había alejado.

 **[...]**

Bakugou no comprendía por qué tenía que obedecer a su madre y mucho menos tener que ir a visitar a su amigo de la infancia. Y encima vestido con una caperuza roja y llevando una cestita.

—Puto asco… —murmuraba mientras caminaba con enfado apretando los dientes.

Lo que no sabía era que, durante el camino, había alguien que le estuvo vigilando todo el rato en silencio y escondiéndose detrás de los árboles.

Todoroki Shouto, un lobito sereno, había encontrado una nueva presa para comer.

Le tenía puesto el ojo encima durante bastante tiempo pues aquella caperuza roja había llamado su atención.

Cabe decir que el rostro de enfado que tenía Katsuki era algo que le agradaba bastante; a su parecer, era adorable.

—¿Quién mierda está ahí? —inquirió el rubio amargado girándose al escuchar un ruido detrás de un árbol.

Era el momento oportuno para que Todoroki se dejase ver. Era su oportunidad para tirarse encima de aquel tipo con caperuza y comérselo...  
Pero Shouto nunca había hablado con una persona.  
Comenzó a ponerse nervioso por no saber qué decir. Era su primera vez.

¿Qué pensaría aquel chico si se le abalanzaba y se lo comía así sin más? ¿Acaso Todoroki debía de preparar algún discurso antes?

Katsuki seguía, con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia donde se suponía estaba aquel lobo escondido.

Shouto tenía que actuar o su presa se escaparía.

—Soy el lobo feroz —sentenció dejándose ver y sin saber muy bien si lo que había dicho era lo correcto.

Básicamente su aspecto era el de una persona normal pero con orejas, dientes, garras y cola de lobo.

—Y a mí qué mierda me importa —sentenció el chico amargado haciendo que su respuesta causase cierta decepción en el lobo y este bajase sus orejas con cierta tristeza.

—¿A dónde te diriges? —trató de seguir inquiriendo.

—Qué te importa —volvió a responder Katsuki de mala gana y dispuesto a proseguir su camino—. Vete a la mierda.

Todoroki, definitivamente, así no iba a conseguir nada; pero no sabía qué hacer. Era un lobito inexperto. Recién estaba aprendiendo a cazar y el contacto humano era algo que nunca había experimentado.

Pero era parte de crecer.

—Entiendo —murmuró con su serena expresión pero cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Y dicho aquello, Katsuki chasqueó la lengua y se alejó, dejando a un joven lobito cabizbajo… pero por poco tiempo.

Lo que Bakugou no sabía era que había dejado caer una nota que su madre metió rápidamente en la cesta antes de entregársela y que, ahora, Todoroki se hallaba leyéndola.

 _"¿Casa de los Midoriya…?"_ Se quedó pensando hasta recordar que al final del bosque había un lugar así.

Sí, el lobito sabía leer.

Decidido, se adelantó a gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia dicha casa.

Quizás, así, volvería a ver a aquel chico amargado de caperuza roja.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Midoriya...

—¡Izuku, iré a comprar medicinas para que te pongas mejor! ¡Descansa! —decía Inko con preocupación a su hijo que se hallaba enfermo en cama.

—No te preocupes, mamá —respondió sonriéndole y despidiéndose.

Después de que pasaran unos minutos desde que su madre se fue, alguien llamó a la puerta.

A lo lejos, cierto hombre llamado All Might había observado con claridad como un lobo se hallaba en frente de la casa de uno de sus aprendices a cazador.

—¡Oh no, el joven Midoriya está en problemas! —dijo para sí y decidió regresar a su hogar para coger una escopeta y encargarse del asunto.

 **[...]**

Todoroki tenía muchas dudas. No sabía lidiar con lo que estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez que recordaba el rostro de aquel chico amargado; sobre todo al recordar sus palabras. Porque, a pesar de todo, aquellos insultos le habían fascinado.

—¿Quién es...? —inquirió Midoriya mientras tosía y abría la puerta.

El joven de cabello verde retrocedió con temor y por instinto al ver cómo un lobo entraba a su casa.

—No temas, no me interesas —aplicó Shouto al ver al aterrorizado chico y tranquilizándole—. Me interesa… tu amigo —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado—. Me lo quiero comer —añadió con brillo en sus ojos.

—¡¿A Kacchan?! —exclamó Izuku recuperando su estado de terror.

—¿No puedo? —inquirió el de cabello bicolor inclinando levemente, hacia un lado, su cabeza.

Pero nadie se iba a interponer en el objetivo de aquel lobito novato.

Como vio que aquel sujeto de verde parecía no querer contribuir, se encargó de amarrarlo con cuerdas y encerrarlo en la cocina de la casa.

Todoroki había leído en la nota que Bakugou se dirigía hacia dicha casa a visitar a su amigo de la infancia que estaba enfermo y dejarle una cesta con comida, así que se le ocurrió el brillante plan de suplantar la identidad de Midoriya.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, trató de disfrazarse como Izuku y se echó en su cama esperando a que viniese su presa: Bakugou Katsuki.

 **[...]**

Durante el camino, y a punto de llegar al hogar de los Midoriya, cierto joven amargado no dejaba de pensar en el apuesto lobo que se había encontrado por el camino.

 _"Sus putas orejas son malditamente… odiosas."_ Pensaba mientras trataba de controlar ciertas sensaciones que estaba comenzando a tener.

Pero, por más que lo intentase negar, ese lobito le había parecido realmente atractivo; sobre todo cuando bajó las orejas, cuando le habló con aquel tono tan sereno, cuando estuvo cabizbajo…

Porque, quizás, no tuvo que haberlo mandado a la mierda. Alomejor nunca más iba a volver a ver a aquel lobo… y eso le frustraba.

—¡JODER! —maldijo dando una patada a la puerta de la casa a la que por fin había llegado.

Pero, para su sorpresa, estaba abierta.

Le resultó extraño, pero le dio absolutamente igual y entró como si nada dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la habitación de su amigo de la infancia.

Solo tenía que dejar la cesta e irse, pero al ver a lo que se suponía era Izuku, se acercó ya que su amigo estaba un poco (sospechosamente) diferente.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa a tus putos ojos? —inquirió Katsuki al ver cierto cambio de color en ellos.

—Son para verte mejor —respondió con serenidad.

Esa no era la pregunta.

—¿Y esa puta marca? —añadió señalando su ojo izquierdo.

—Mi mamá me echó agüita hirviendo.

Todo estaba poniéndose un poco extraño.

—¿Qué mierda con tus feas orejas? —siguió comenzando a darse cuenta de algo bastante obvio.

—Son para oírte mejor.

—¿Y los putos dientes? —finalizó frunciendo el ceño y sin poder evitar poner una leve sonrisa al comprender todo a la perfección.

—Son para comerte mejor —sentenció levantándose por completo y abalanzándose encima de Katsuki para comenzar a lamer su cuello.

Esta vez no tenía pensado dejarlo ir.  
Esta vez su presa sería solo suya.

—Bastardo, quítate o te patearé el culo... —sentenciaba mientras sentía cómo Todoroki, desesperado, comenzaba a morderle suavemente intercalando pequeñas lamidas.

Pero su cuerpo parecía decir otra cosa al no oponer resistencia.

—Déjame comerte… —murmuraba Shouto entre suspiros y sin dejar de sacudir su cola de felicidad.

Porque ambos sabían que ese " _comer_ " no iba en el sentido literal de la palabra.

—Atrévete, bastardo.

Y esto terminó con resultados sexuales.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, All Might había regresado lo más rápido que pudo y entró a gran velocidad a la casa de Midoriya, al cual encontró atado en la cocina.

—¡Joven Midoriya! —exclamó preocupado y liberándolo—. ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

—¡El lobo quiere comerse a Kacchan! —respondió el joven después de toser.

—¡No en mi presencia!

Y dicho aquello, se dirigió a la habitación de Izuku y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

—¡Joven Bakugou, todo está bien! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ya estoy aquí…

Pero All Might no pudo terminar al ver lo que había en aquel cuarto.

El lobito movía su cola alegremente mientras abrazaba al chico, de la caperucita roja, por detrás.

Cabe decir que ambos estaban desnudos.

Al parecer había llegado tarde.

El lobo ya se lo había " _comido_ ".

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

 **FIN**

 **[...]**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero que vio Mitsuki al abrir la puerta, fue a su propio hijo que ya estaba de regreso.

—¡Oh, Katsuki...

Pero se detuvo al observar con claridad cómo Bakugou permanecía en la puerta de la casa evadiendo su mirada y con el ceño fruncido.

Cabe decir que, al parecer, había alguien detrás de él... y que de vez en cuando asomaba su rostro, por encima del hombro del rubio, dejando ver sus puntiagudas orejas y cómo no dejaba de mover su colita; se notaba que estaba feliz y había cierto brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

—Oh, vaya... —comentó Mitsuki comenzando a sonreír con picardía—. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

Admitirlo era demasiado difícil para Katsuki, sobre todo conociendo cuánto se iba a burlar su madre de él.

Pero tenía que, por esta vez (o al menos por Todoroki), tragarse parte de su orgullo y sentenciar aquella pregunta.

—¿Puedo... —comenzó haciendo el vano intento de no sonrojarse— quedármelo? —inquirió con el ceño totalmente fruncido y apretando los dientes cada vez más para intentar controlarse.

Mitsuki no podía negarse ante aquel esfuerzo que había hecho su hijo; mucho menos a la cara de cachorrito abandonado que estaba poniendo Shouto.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la señora con una sonrisa—. Pero ni se os ocurra hacer _ruido_ por las mañanas o las noches —finalizó dando el visto bueno e invitando a aquel joven lobo a su nuevo hogar.

Shouto no pudo controlar sus instintos y se abalanzó nuevamente encima de Katsuki para comenzar a darle lamidas en el cuello.

Por unos segundos, aquel rubio explosivo sintió unas ganas inmensas de acariciar las puntiagudas orejas del de cabello bicolor.

Ahora sí que sí, iban a ser felices para siempre.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
